Rejected SCPs
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Failed SCPs given to me by Agent Peter Mason. Please enjoy.
1. The Eye

The following SCP was originally written as a part of the SCP-2000 contest. It did not make the cut.

* * *

Item #: SCP-2000

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2000 is to be kept in a 40mm by 40mm by 40mm metallic container outside of testing. The container is to be padded with foam or other not abrasive material, so as to not scratch or damage any part SCP-2000. SCP-2000's container is to be kept in a locked safe-deposit box at Site 19's High Value Item Storage Facility.

Description: SCP-2000 is, by all appearances, a normal glass eyeball, with a blue iris, an average sized pupil and small realistic looking veins. Upon inserting SCP-2000 into an empty eye socket, initially the subject will not feel any differences between SCP-2000 and any other glass eyeball, though SCP-2000 is said to have felt more comfortable than other glass eyes. It is only after a week has passed that SCP-2000's abilities begin to take effect. Following a week of constant usage of SCP-2000, the user will state that they are able to see through the use of eyeball, though they are no longer able to remove the eye. Continued use of SCP-2000 for another week will cause minor mechanical growth around the eye socket containing SCP-2000 before stopping. After a full month has passed, the user of SCP-2000 will gain the ability to see several minutes into the past or future, though this effect is only capable of viewing that which within the user's current visual range. Users of SCP-2000 state that the only adverse side-effect to this ability is a minor headache which persists for, at most, five minutes.

SCP-2000 was discovered following reports that a homeless man with no eyes, miraculously was able to see after purchasing a glass eye from the local pawn. Agents were initially only sent in to observe the man, but following the appearance of the metallic growth around the man eye, it was feared the man may be infected with SCP-217. The pawn shop owner and homeless man were questioned, at which time the pawn shop owner stated that he acquired the eye at a police auction following the mysterious disappearance of the eye's original owner. The shop owner was given a Class-A Amnesiac, while the owner of SCP-2000 was taken into Foundation custody. The man later expired in custody due to withdrawal from a previously unreported drug addiction, at which point the eye immediately ejected itself out of the deceased man eye socket.


	2. The Library

Item #: SCP-XXXX

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Due to the item being considered a piece of public property, it cannot at present be taken under Foundation control. As such, the follow procedures are to be taken to prevent possible incidents:

Between two and ten foundation personnel are to be present in the main structure of SCP-XXXX at all times when structure is accessible.

Any individual outside of Foundation control who enters SCP-XXXX's main structure is to be monitored during their time present on site, and should continue to be monitored should any person(s) leave with one or more instances of SCP-XXXX-3 in their possession.

No individual outside of Foundation control is to be allowed access to any instance of SCP-XXXX-4. Only personnel with Level 4 clearance or above are allowed to preform tests on instances of SCP-XXXX-3 and SCP-XXXX-4. All other individuals are to be terminated.

Instances of SCP-XXXX-2 are not to be informed as to the existence or location of items or individual under Foundation custody, under threat of termination.

Under no circumstances are any instances of SCP-XXXX-4 to be damaged. Any individual determined to have committed this action is to be avoided at all costs, following the events surrounding incident [REDACTED].

Description: SCP-XXXX is set of four instances, all of which bear anomalous properties. SCP-XXXX consists of:

The [REDACTED] public library in [REDACTED], Wyoming (XXXX-1).

One male of Asian descent who acts as the library's sole caretaker (XXXX-2).

Books found within the main structure of the library (XXXX-3).

Books found in the Employees Only section of the library (XXXX-4).

All instances of SCP-XXXX-1, -2, and -3 are considered to be safe under most circumstances, are to be considered safe for testing within reason. SCP-XXXX-4 instances are to be considered highly volatile and permission for testing on said instances much first be met with by O5 authorization.

History: SCP-XXXX first came to the Foundation's attention on [REDACTED]/ [REDACTED]/1980, following the death of a family member of Dr. [REDACTED]'s. Following the formal ceremony, an instance of XXXX-2 arrived at the cemetery in which the deceased was to be buried and proceeded to question family members who were closest to the deceased about a library book that the deceased man had failed to return prior to dead. One of the male mourners flew into a rage, proceeding to hit the instance of SCP-XXXX-2 with a wooden chair with minor effect before being subdued by Dr. [REDACTED] and another family member.

Another family member happened to have come across said book, as it been with the deceased at his time of death, and following the burial took XXXX-2 and Dr. [REDACTED] to the book's location. Upon receiving the book, XXXX-2 reportedly thanked the family member by name (name had not previously been given) and had promptly left on foot toward SCP-XXXX-1, with Dr. [REDACTED] following him from a distance in his car. Upon arriving at XXXX-1, XXXX-2 entered the structure while Dr. [REDACTED] contacted the Foundation about a possible humanoid SCP.

After temporary containment was established, Foundation personnel entered XXXX-1 and quickly discovered the structure anomalous properties. While from the outside XXXX-1 appears to be a one-floor structure of average side for a library, the inside appears to have multiple tiers and an unlimited amount of storage space, even though there are no stairs and there only appear to be five copies of any book at any one time. While two personnel approached the structure's front desk, five other spread out among the shelves in order confirm containment. Upon ringing a bell (non-anomalous) on the front desk, an instance of XXXX-2 came out of the Employees Only room and asked the personnel if he could help them find anything. The personnel, unable to gain any information from XXXX-2, took the instance into custody with no attempts to struggle, before messaging their comrades to return to the containment area that was setup outside.

It was at this time that XXXX-2 was not a singular entity, but one of an unknown amount, as the other five personnel who entered the structure each returned with an instance of XXXX-2 in tow. Upon testing from Foundation medical staff, all six instances of XXXX-2 were determined to have identical genetic makers of a normal male human from all tissue and liquid samples taken from the instances, with the exception of their blood, which was determined after a time to be ink. Once genetic testing was complete, each of the instances asked to be allowed to return to XXXX-1 in order to get back to work. Three Foundation personnel followed the instances back inside, where they were reportedly greeted by a seventh instance of XXXX-2 at the front desk.

Testing on the structure and instances of XXXX-2 continued for several weeks. It was determined that the different tiers of the structure were reachable by an as of yet unknown anomalous means. During the times in which this has happened, an instance of XXXX-2 is always present, and it is therefore theorized that XXXX-2 has some manner of teleportation capability. The instances of XXXX-3 were also discovered in this timeframe, when a member of the security personnel reportedly got bored while wandering the structure and decided to read a book on a nearby shelf. The individual states that after reading the book for a while, he attempted to stick the book on a random shelf, only for him to suddenly feel a sharp pain on the back of his hand. The man apparently tried this five more times until he remembered the book original location and was able to successfully place the book there. He then proceeded to seek out medical personnel who determined the pain he had felt as a result of his action was caused by a series of extremely thin, almost invisible paper cuts. The personnel member was reprimanded and transfer to another location.

Instances of XXXX-4 did not come to Foundation attention until [REDACTED]/ [REDACTED]/ 2001, as until that date instances of XXXX-2 would forcefully not allow Foundation personnel to enter the Employees Only room behind the front desk. On the aforementioned date, all instances of XXXX-2 vanished for 28 hour period, during which time nine members of Foundation personnel found themselves sealed inside XXXX-1. One of the members thought there might be food in the Employees Only area, and along with three other members breached the room to find more books. The group split into pairs, and it was during this time that Agents G[REDACTED] and R[REDACTED] found a book that peaked their curiosity. The book title was that of Agent G[REDACTED]'s name and upon being read, was determined to have a precise chronicle Agent G[REDACTED]'s life, right up until the present day. It was at this point that Agent R[REDACTED] apparently tried to turn to the last page, accidently tearing the page in the process. Agent G[REDACTED] immediately let out a scream and [REDACTED]. Agent R[REDACTED] was terminated for his foolish actions and SCP-XXXX was collectively upgraded to Euclid status.


	3. Smile

Item #: SCP-XXXX

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Tissue samples of SCP-XXXX are to be kept in organic storage, in accordance with established biohazard protocols, and access is restricted to personnel of at least Level 2 clearance. Research requires Level 3 approval or higher.

Subjects contaminated with SCP-XXXX should be quarantined as quickly as possible to prevent the spread of infection, during which time antibacterial treatments will be applied. If subject shows no signs of further infection after treatment, quarantine procedures may be reduced or lifted. Continued symptoms of SCP-XXXX will result in the surgical removal of infected tissue and continued quarantine until the infection is determined to have been neutralized.

Description: SCP-XXXX is a bacterial organism with symptoms similar to those of Oral Ulcers and Necrotizing Fasciitis. Cases of SCP-XXXX generally become apparent after five days of initial infection, with painless lesions and ulcers appearing across the inside of the infected individual's lips. Following the initial five day period, the infection will spread over the next five to ten day period, eating away at the skin, muscle, and other soft tissue in the infected individual's lips and cheeks.

Following this five to ten day period, the individual is no longer considered infectious. As a result of infection, however, the victims of SCP-XXXX will, for all appearances, no longer have any outer skin or muscle below the nose. Gums, Teeth, Tongue, and Muscular Structures behind the Teeth are left unaffected, and victims are left with a permanent 'grin' on their face.

Addendum: While testing to determine how victims of SCP-XXXX are able to speak normally following the loss of their lips and cheek muscles, it was determined that the victims continue to feel phantom pains and sensations even after the loss of their normal means of speaking. This has been shown to cause problems while eating, as victims seem to have trouble realizing that there is an actual hole where their lips used to be.


End file.
